Lost Boy Found
by TheWolfFaithChild
Summary: Wind can see that her Winter child is Lost. She's going to convince the Guardians to help him know that he is Found. Even if it means going behind her Frostling's back and hauling the Guardians butts to do it. SONG-FIC! (I don't own cover image)


**_A/N _ALOHA READERS! **

**Okay, so this is my first fic and if it seems bad just give me tips on how to improve ****in the reviews.**

**Oooookay, just want to say that I am writing ****multiple stories at a time so maybe I'm over-achieving just a bit . . . ****Anyway, I do think that the Wind would be like a mother-figure to Jack or his best friend, er- something like that. So yeah, I have head cannon that the wind is a girl.**

**On that note: Rise of the Guardians! Nostalgia of your childhood right? I know there are A LOT of stories out there with 'Watching the movie' and 'Guardians get to see Jack's memories/DEATH!' I may or may not (more likely to go with the 'may') do one of those, just to see what the feed back is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians and the original lyrics of _Lost Boy_ belong to Ruth B. I did make up the remix lyrics used in this song-fic though.**

**Text:**

Normal

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

_**Song lyrics**_

POV

_Flashback_

* * *

Jack

Flying over the small town of Burgess Pennsylvania a blue-white-brown blur was shooting through the clouds. A joyous laugh rang clear as an ice crystal through the night air.

Flying always made Jack feel free.

The only thing that could compare to the happiness he felt while flying would be seeing his first believer Jamie. But put flying on a cold night air **and **stopping by to see his favorite child?

This night couldn't get any better.

Well, almost.

Jack flipped into a graceful stop on a very familiar window pane. Peeking through clear glass Jack saw a warm golden glow swirling above a brown mop of hair. Quietly Jack pushed open the window, slightly wincing as it squeaked just the tiniest bit. Thankfully the sound did nothing to disturb the sleeper. He silently crept over and crouched beside Jamie's bed watching as the dream-sand took form. A picture of a children skating on a lake danced above Jamie's head.

_Note to self: Remember to thank Sandy next time I see him, _Jack thought.

As he watched the Dream-sand children twirl and glide Jack felt a pang of bittersweet happiness. Ever since he came out of the pond less than five kilometers away Jack had always felt this instinct to keep it safely frozen over, no matter what the season. It made him laugh whenever he heard people talk about the "anomaly" of the forever-frozen Overland Lake.

Ever since regaining his memories that instinct had increased tenfold. _At least I saved Pippa, _Jack mused. The thought of his little sister made Jack smile even more fondly at the dream in front of him. Then the smile fell as he remembered the fact that he hadn't told any of the Guardians about what he saw in his memories, not even Tooth. About how he saved his sister by playing a game but dying in the process.

He wasn't ready to tell them that little fact just yet. It wasn't that he didn't trust them, he just didn't want them to give him their pity party or view him any different.

He didn't want them to feel guilty for not bothering with him for 300 years either. He was a Guardian now. They cared about, forgave, and allowed (maybe even tolerated him in Bunny's case) him into their group **now**_._ And that was enough for him. It was like North said, "Now we are wiping clean the slate."

Jack decided it was time he took his leave. He stood up and in one fluid motion leapt out the into the night and closed the window behind him. _Can't forget to let Jamie know I came by. _And with that, the tell-tale frost designs spread across the glass. Jack pushed off the wall with his legs, flipping backwards into the air and was happily embraced by the Wind. The winter spirit laughed as the Wind ruffled his hair and tickled his bare feet with tiny fingers of air.

"Hey Wind! Can you take me to my lake?" Wind responded by tossing her rider high into the sky, receiving a joyful yelp.

"WOOOOHOOOOO! YEAH!" Jack yelled as he wen into a spinning dive vertically towards the only place that came close to being called his home.

Jack used his momentum to bank into a sharp circle around the edge of the shore, all the while decorating the leafless trees, rocks and bushes in a beautiful coat of frost. The newly added ice gleaming in the moonlight gave the pond a mystic and magical feel.

Finally Jack slowed down to land in the branches of the oldest and the largest tree that surrounded his lake. The winter spirit always felt comforted by this tree in particular; for it had been here centuries before Jack had even been born, it had been there to witness his death, his rebirth and first flight, as well his Oath Ceremony.

Jack sat down on the thick branch overlooking the lake.

_Funny how things come full circle, eh? _Jack quietly asked the lake and the trees. _How I drowned, was reborn, and sworn in as a Guardian . . . it all happened here._

_..._

_How will I tell them? When will I tell them? _**Can**_ I even tell them? I know I need to tell them but, will I ever be_ **ready**_ to tell them?_

Jack ran a hand through his silver-white hair and sighed.

He looked up at the moon. Still there. Quiet as ever.

"You know, I've come a long way since you told me my name. Who'da thunk I'd go from being just an invisible walked-through snow-blower to full-fledged Guardian of Fun? Well you would I guess, but you get my point." Only a flicker of light in response. Welp, better than nothing. Sorta.

"Wouldn't mind if you actually spoke every once in a while. Now that I'm a Guardian, ya mind dropping the silent treatment? Yes?" Nothing. Nix that last statement. "No? Oh, well in that case . . ."

"AUGH!" Jack groaned out loud. He leaned back, releasing his hands just in time, and hung upside down on the branch by his legs, his hoodie flopped against the back of his head. Doing this always helped Jack get a new perspective on things while he just hung out. (1)

There was so much going on in his brain right now! He wanted so desperately to tell _someone,_ (who would respond already, *coughMannycough*)_ anyone_ what he was feeling. All these thoughts running through his mind . . . he felt that if he didn't say something soon he would just explode!

* * *

Wind

The Wind gently swirled around her winter child's thin form, ruffling his hair and made him sway slowly in her breeze. She hated seeing him so confused. Even though she tried her best to comfort him, there was only so much you can do when you can't physically touch or talk.

He shouldn't be dealing with this on his own. He has new friends, a **family**, they should be here helping him with his turmoil. (Even though they are the partial cause of it, but that only makes it more important to work things out with them!) Wind gave her own form of sigh, a slight rise and fall of air pressure no louder than a baby's breath.

Wind may not be able to speak, but she has been able to do one thing that always brought her little snowflake peace. Sing.  
Singing in the language of the Wind. It has no words, but rather sounds that echo through your soul.

* * *

Jack  
(Still hanging upside down)

As soon as he heard the long, soft notes his racing mind screeched(metaphorically) to a halt. He closed his eyes and melted into the soothing melody. The song wordlessly communicated that he wasn't on his own anymore. That he could open up to the others, and that if it did hurt it wouldn't be for long. The song rose and fell, dwindled and swelled, swaying him gently to its rhythm.

As the final note rang out Jack opened his eyes and, using the hand not holding his staff, to pull himself up.

* * *

Wind

"I just don't know Wind. I've come so far, but I still can't find the guts to tell the Guardians how much they mean to me. How would I even start?" Jack asked. The Wind responded by wrapping around him in a sort of airy hug. She rocked him gently in her breeze and pondered his question.

Wind really only knew one way to communicate (with anyone other than Jack), and that was through windsong. From what she had seen, and she had seen a lot, she knew that many people communicated what they felt in the same way. If it worked for both her and the humans, then why not her winter child? She whistled her thoughts to him.

The response she got was, "HA! Me sing? Uh-uh. Nope. Never. Not in front of the Guardians. Bunny would never let me live it down!"

Wind gave him an indignant shove, nearly knocking him off the branch.

"NO! Nope, nope-nope-nope-nope-nooooooope!" He shook his head with each 'nope.'

This earned him a blast of air that made his hoodie fly up.

"But I don't feel comfortable singing in front of people! It makes me feel self-conscious!" he whined.

Wind was not impressed. She knew her Jack well, so she knew his heart would never be at peace until he lifted this heavy weight off it. She also knew that they would be here for another 300 years if she didn't figure out a way to get her stubborn Frostbite (she silently cursed the Fuzzball who came up with such an annoyingly fitting nick-name that sometimes even she couldn't help but use it) to cooperate.

_Hmm. Well little one, you are not the only one who knows how to pull a few tricks._

Wind formulated a plan and prayed she could make it work. With a small gust that blew the snow white bangs out of his face, the Wind promised her frostling that she was leaving but she wouldn't be gone long. He asked where she was going, but she couldn't say anything. She could only assure him that she wasn't going anywhere dangerous. So with that she flew off to find the people who Jack need to hear him the most.

* * *

North

North was in his private workshop sculpting what looked to be a small dinosaur (2) out of ice, when a yeti named George burst into the room. This made North jump, which make the icysaur shatter on the floor, which made North devastated, which made George cover his eyes, which led to the exasperated, "How many times have I told you KNOCK?!"

"Wajghtdaba yogata!"

"Vhat? The wind?" North grabbed a nearby sword and marched out the door to the globe room.

What awaited North was nothing short of chaotic. Imagine a mini tornado . . . **inside****. **Elves were being blown every which-way except for the few who clung to the railings for dear life. Many yetis were trying to keep the toys they had made from being blown away, and everything was covered in the snow that had blown in through the open windows.

As soon as North entered the room the winds seemed to die down.

"Vhat?"

It was then that North was caught in a mini whirlwind that only surrounded him.

"Shostakovich! Vhat is this?!"

The winds calmed again except for a light breeze that tousled his beard. Then what almost sounded like, music?

North couldn't explain what he felt as the melody filled the air. Not threatening in any way compared to the previous display in the workshop.

The song seemed . . . desperate. And apologetic?

Cobalt blue eyes widened in realization that the song was being carried through the winds that now surrounded him. They were sorry that they came in so unannounced but were begging for his help for something. What that was, North didn't know.

_The others need to know about dis._

"Phill! Make preparations! We vill be having company." North said as he twisted and pushed the lever that activated the Northern Lights.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ROTG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Normal

15 minutes later Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy all arrived in their respective ways.

"A'right mate, what's got yer beard in such a twist tha' ya had ta hit the lights up? " Bunny demanded, being the most impatient of the group. "Its the middle of the night and the egg golems don't much appreciate all-nighters."

"See for yourselves," North gestured to the wind which wound its way in between and around all four Guardians. Bringing them closer together, the air tugged at them urgently toward the landing area where the sleigh and reindeer were kept.

"It wants us to follow it?" Tooth asked, figuring it out faster than the others.

"What do you mean sheila? The wind can't 'want' something its just air, right?" said Bunny.

"Bunny, don't you know?" asked the fairy.

"Know what?"

"The vind is not just air, is spirit. Has helped me many times to make it through snowstorm on Christmas." North replied.

"It's also helped my fairies from time to time if they loose their way while collecting teeth." Tooth added.

Sandy sheepishly signaled that that wind had also in fact, helped carry his dreamsand over long distances to the children who desperately needed it.

"Well then, I guess the rabbit is the one always being last to know everything, eh?" Bunny said while crossing his arms and being the grumpy drama-queen he always is.

"Nevertheless ve must go. To the sleigh!" At that Bunny's face turned a green that matched his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ROTG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wind

The Wind carried the sleigh in her strong currents as quickly as she could without jostling them too much. _One more stop to make._

She carried them over a house and down to a recognizable window.

"Why bring us to Jamie's house? Is that why you brought us?! Is he hurt?!" Tooth rapid-fire questioned the air.

If Wind could, she would've face-palmed. _Of course bringing them to the child's home_ **first** _would__ make them jump to conclusions._

She twined between the ruffled immortals, soothing their tense forms in assurance that the sleeping believer was fine.

Instead of waiting for another question she wouldn't be able to verbally answer, Wind rattled herself against the window pane.

"SSHHHH!"

"Do not disturb the young one!"

A golden finger to lips.

"Ya trying ta wake tha' ankle-biter?!"

_YES!_

She blasted them with the force of her answer.

"A'right, a'right Windy we get the picture. We'll wake 'im up, yer just lucky its not a school night."

She had to restrain herself from knocking the Pooka out of the air as he hoped from the sleigh through the now-open window. Tooth soon flitted after him, leaving Sandy and North to wait in the sleigh.

"Ay, ankle-biter! Wake up!" Bunny said semi-loudly and shook the boy's shoulder.

"Not so rough Bunnymund!" Tooth harsh-whispered. "You don't want to wake the whole house do you?"

"Well how would you wake 'im up? Ya always try to NOT wake kids up on yer rounds."

Before Tooth could answer, a groggy groan caught their attention.

"Tooth? Bunny? What are you guys doing here?" asked a half-asleep Jamie who was sitting up and rubbing his eyes, yawning.

"Sorry to get ya up like this lil' mate, but fer some reason the bloody air brought us 'ere on some urgency." Bunny said with as much Aussie accent as there could possibly be.

"Huh?"

"What Bunny is _trying _to say is that the Wind needs our help, and it seems it also wants yours as well." Tooth replied much more simply.

"Tha's what I jus' I said!"

"The Wind?" Jamie looked up with realization. "Then Jack must need our help!"

"What do you mean Jamie?" Tooth asked.

The boy threw off the covers and dashed over to his closet, Tooth and Bunny's eyes following him.

"The Wind is Jack's closest friend, other than me, and when it asks for help it really means that Jack is in trouble!" Jamie explained as he rifled through his clothes til he found his winter jacket and hat.

"Well that, or he needs some comforting. Which I'm guessing is what it is 'cause we haven't been blow half-way across the world yet." He continued, not bothering to put on his socks and just slipping on the boots.

"How do ya know this?" Bunny asked.

Jamie hesitated but eventually said, "Because one time . . . Jack came here with tears in his eyes."

Both Guardians let out a small gasp.

_What?! No way! The kid's too much of show-pony, mischief-making, miscreant punk to _**cry**. Bunny thought. _But then again, _a rouge part of his mind said, _perhaps not. _

_He cried?_ _But he always seemed so full of joy and bravery. Why would he cry? _Tooth wondered. _Well maybe you haven't been paying enough attention to him to notice._

"He said he had been alone and thinking about his sister, and since the Wind didn't like seeing him like that, so she brought him here. Jack says that me and his sister have a lot in common, since we both are able to cheer him up." Neither Guardian bothered to correct the child's grammar since both were stunned stiff by one little, but oh-so-big detail: _Jack has a sister?!_

Not even noticing the Guardians surprised expressions, "What are you two waiting for, Jack probably needs us right now!" Jamie said hopping to the window.

The two Guardians were snapped out of their stupor and soon join the boy being helped into the sleigh by Sandy.

North looked at both of them.

"You two look like you have seen ghost. Is everyting alright?"

"I don't know North, but . . ." Tooth began.

"Something tells me we are going to find out." Bunny finished for her.

* * *

Wind

The sleigh landed in a clearing far enough from the lake as to not be noticed by the winter spirit still waiting for the Wind's return.

Bunny was the first to jump out of their mode of transportation, swaying on his feet and looking rather green while muttering something about the 'bloody death trap' before recovering.

"Is this where Jack is Wind?" Jamie asked.

Wind then made a rustling sound through the trees that seemed to whisper _Sss__ssshhhhhh, _and motioned for the Guardians and child to follow her down a near-invisible path. The others complied. The path led down to a quarry of rock beside the frozen over lake (In Jack's memories its the one that's behind his sister when he falls through the ice).

Wind pushed them all into the undergrowth on the edge of the rocks (cue indignant 'Oi!' from Bunny and several "SHH's!" from the others except Sandy who just put a finger to his lips) where they would still be able to see, but would be invisible in the moonlight. She told them to keep hidden, hopefully the message would get across. It seemed to work as none of them made a move to get up.

_Easy part accomplished _Wind thought, _Now for the hard part._

Wind flew down to her Frostling (still sitting on a branch here!) and gave him an airy embrace.

"Where did you go?" he asked. She told him it was a secret. He gave her (if she had a face) an odd look, but decided not to pry. Jack knew she had her reasons.

Wind decided to bring up the topic they had been 'discussing' before she went on her little 'trip.'

"NO! Wind I told you, there's no way I can sing in front of the Guardians to tell them how I feel! I just can't risk the possibility of choking up and making a fool of myself!" Jack's voice rose as he said this.

'You already make a fool of yourself all the time.' Wind deadpanned.

"True, but that's in front of kids, not Guardians." Jack retorted. "And besides, they may not except me yet. After all they've been with each other for centuries, while I've only been in the group a few months! They probably don't see me the way I see them." The last part was said much more quietly.

'Then why don't you sing with me?' the Wind tried to compel to him.

"With you?" her frostling looking up with curiosity.

'Yes!' Wind curled around his face. 'I will be the melody of any song you choose to sing in front of the Guardians!' She knew she was only telling him part of the whole truth, that the Guardians were already there just out of sight, not hearing range.

She knew her Little One would only do this once. There really was no way he would conscientiously sing before the Guardians, so the best way to do it would be without him knowing.

He always had a way of making his first try on something his best. An important gift he had used for making up games on the fly as he played with children that never saw him. Just like the snowflakes he made, unique and one of a kind.

"Well . . . okay. If its just you here for this, I'll sing."Jack finally consented.

Wind swelled with joy and simply asked him, 'What melody do you want?'

* * *

Guardians

Bunny was getting impatient.

They had been lying down on the cold rock for a few minutes after the wind left them, and so far all they had done was watch the air swirl around Jack (Who was facing away from them).

"Ugh, are we just gonna sit here and watch Frosty cuddle with the air all night while we freeze our derrieres off?" was harshly whispered by the six-foot Pooka.

It was North who answered, "Ve must be patient old friend. The Wind does not lead people to certain places without veason."

"Well could it hurry it up 'cause A'm about ta-"

"NO! Wind I told you, there's no way I can sing in front of the Guardians to tell them how I feel!"

_What?_ all the Guardians thought at the same time.

"I just can't risk the possibility of choking up and making a fool of myself!"

A whistling was heard in the air just as Bunny snorted and said, "Kid already makes a fool of 'imself."

Tooth shushed him and leaned a bit closer trying to hear better,

"True, but that's in front of kids, not Guardians."

For a moment they panicked thinking Jack heard that last comment and five pairs of hands clamped on Bunny's muzzle, including his own. Until they realized he was addressing Wind directly and released the poor breath-deprived Pooka.

"And besides, they may not except me yet. After all they've been with each other for centuries, while I've only been in the group for a few months!"

They saw his mouth move as he said something else and heard the whistling that followed , but even if they could hear it they wouldn't have understood as they were still recoiling from one fact: Jack didn't think they accepted him.

These last few months had been hectic, what with trying to rebuild all the belief that was lost at Easter. The Guardians had tried to include Jack as much as possible, each of them had, but perhaps that was not what was needed. Maybe something else was.

_It will take more than just a few months and chores to make up for 300 years on his own, _thought North.

He glanced at his fellow Guardians who returned the look.

They all silently agreed _We'll find a way to let him know, know that we forgave him, that we do accept you Jack! You have a home and a Family . . .With Us!_

They all turned their gazes back to the pond and their youngest member.

"With you?"

Again they thought for a moment Jack had heard their very thoughts, only to find that he hadn't even turned around.

"Well . . . okay. If its just going to be you here for this, I'll sing."

_Oh, I am so gonna blackmail the kid with this! _Bunny smirked. **(Start playing "Lost Boy" now)**

And then a single note rung out and they realized was coming from the Wind. It was a clear crystal note that sounded like wind chimes echoing in an ice cavern. Other notes soon flowed on the windsong, giving the already mystical-looking pond an ethereal feel.

Jack had jumped down from the branch he had been resting on and was now lazily skating on the lake in time with the music in the air.

His hair took on a silver sheen in the moonlight, and he left intricate and beautiful frost patterns on the ice as his bare feet glided across the surface.

And then . . . Jack Frost sang.

**_There was a time when I was alone,_**

**_No-where to go and this pond to call home._**

**_My only friends were the Wind and the Moon,_**

**_And even sometimes the Moon would go away too._**

_Wait, did Manny not speak to Jack after he was made spirit?_ North thought.

_"Why-why wouldn't he tell me that himself?"_

_"After 300 years this is his answer?"_

North remembered what Jack had said, but did that mean that Manny hadn't told Jack anything but his name? He looked up at the glowing orb in the sky. _V__hat were you thinking, old_ _friend?_

**_Then one night as I watched the Dream skies,_**

**_I saw a shadow flying by,_**

_'Dream skies?' _Sandy wondered. _Has he watched my dreamsand deliveries more than once? I wonder why?_

**_Then he came to me with the biggest smile,_**

**_Told me he wanted to talk for awhile._**

**_He said "Nick St. North that's what they call me,_**

**_I promise that we'll find your Memory."_**

**_And ever since that day,_**

North nearly stopped breathing. He remembered the talk he had with Jack after the not-so-official Guardian ceremony and the bargain he had made with the winter sprite at the Tooth Palace.

_Perhaps, I should have made promise than bargain. Seem more like blackmail now. _The rest was cut off by North's anticipation of what would be sung next.

**_I am a Lost Boy,_**

_Lost?_

**_From Overland,_**

**_Usually hanging out with the Guardians,_**

**_And when I'm bored I play with the kids,_**

Jamie couldn't help but smile. Jack was always having fun with him, Cupcake and the rest of the gang.

**_Always on the run from, Captain Black_**

**_Run, Run, lost boy,_**

**_He says to me,_**

**_Away from all your pain and grief,_**

_Pain? _Tooth was shocked._ What could cause him pain?_

_Grief? _Bunny was shocked. _What did Jack have to grieve for?_

_Run? _North was shocked. _Why__ did Jack have to run? _

_'Captain Black?' _Sandy was shocked. _Was Jack hurt by Pitch is some way?_

**_Heaven is a home,_**

**_To Lost Boys like me,_**

**_And Lost Boys like me are free._**

What did Jack mean by 'Heaven?' Why was he lost?

**_I sprinkled him in Frosty dust and asked him to believe,_**

**_Believe in Them,_**

**_And Believe in Me._**

**_Together we will fly away,_**

**_On a cloud of Dreams,_**

**_To a Guardian Destiny._**

Bunny had wondered how Jack had been able to get Jamie to believe in him as well as the rest of them again. So far, Jack hadn't told them anything about what had happened that night. Was this a clue to that?

Jamie remembered how Jack had made the frost bunny run around his room and got him to believe in both Jack and the Guardians. Right when he thought everything that occurred on the night he lost his tooth had just been a wonderful fantasy.

_"You cannot say no. It is Destiny."_

**_As we soared above the town that never saw me,_**

A pang of guilt washed over all the Guardians. Jack had gone so long without being seen, and they had never been there for him.

_Would Jack ever forgive them?_

What came next took their breath away,

**_I realized I finally had a Family,_**

**_Soon enough we reached the Northern Pole,_**

**_Peacefully my feet hit the snow._**

**_And ever since that day,_**

_Family. _

The word struck straight and true in all of them.

**_I am a Lost Boy,_**

It all became clear to them now.

**_From Wonderland,_**

**_Usually hanging out with the Guardians,_**

They were the ones . . .

**_And when I'm bored I play with the kids,_**

**_Always running after, Captain Black_**

**_Run, Run, lost boy,_**

The ones that Jack had been running to the whole time . . .

**_They say to me,_**

**_Away to those who do believe._**

The ones who he _needed _to Believe in him. Not for the survival of a Guardian . . .

_But for the Spirit of a boy._

**_Heaven is a home, _**

**_To Lost Kids like me, _**

**_And Lost Kids like me are free._**

**_Heaven is a home, _**

**_To Lost Kids like me,_**

**_And Lost Kids like me are free._**

They could see now, that _T__hey _were a blessing sent from Heaven to _him_, and _Him_ to _T__hem_.

**_North, an' Sandy, Bunnymund._**

**_Tooth an' Jamie,_**

_Stories of adventures with wizards, thieves, magic, and the stars. All being told in workshop as a father and son._

_Silent__ companions, although alone in the night, never actually alone. Watching as the dawn became of the same golden glow as the sands of sleep._

_A race through a spring Warren, to see who could one-up the other. Not as bitter competitors, but as rivals and brothers._

**_Even Captain Black,_**

**_You are my perfect story book._**

**_Wonderland I love you so,_**

**_You are now my Home Sweet Home,_**

**_Forever a Lost boy at last._**

This was a grand adventure they were all a part of, even the Dark parts made it possible to see the Light in all its Wonder.

**_North, an' Sandy, Bunnymund,_**

**_Tooth, an' Jamie,_**

_Shining white __treasures of both teeth and snow. As both Wind and Sky are their playground and stage as they chase their flying sibling._

_A sled ride, snowball fight, skating. Though each could be terrifying, there is a trust and belief that his brother won't let him come to harm._

**_Even Man in Moon,_**

**_You are my perfect story book._**

Heh. Well, Manny does have his own sense of humor. However frustrating or confusing he may be at times, he was still there to watch over them.

_He gave us Jack after all._

**_Guardians I Love You so,_**

**_You are now my Home Sweet Home_**

**_Forever a Lost Boy at last._**

_Jack loves us._

Tooth had long since let her tears flow. She could feel all the loneliness, sadness, and at the same time, Love. All being poured out for them in a mournful and beautiful song.

North, Bunny, and Sandy, although not quite dramatically as Tooth, still shed silent tears at how Jack felt about them.

Jamie could only smile and watch with a wonder that only a true Child-at-Heart can achieve.

Jack found a home in them, and they vowed to be a home, family, and everything in between. For Jack and one another.

_Forever._

**_And for Always I will sing,_**

_Forever and Always._

**_I am a Lost Boy,_**

_Lost, but not Alone._

**_From Fun-Timeland,_**

_Bring the Fun Times wherever you go,_

**_Usually hanging out with the Guardians,_**

**_And when we're bored We play with the kids,_**

_Whose Hearts they will always belong in._

**_Always chasing off, Captain Black_**

_To Defend and Protect._

**_Run, Run, Lost Boy,_**

**_They say to me,_**

**_Away to those who you believe._**

_Because they will search for you until the ends of the Earth._

**_Heaven is a home,_**

**_To Lost Kids like me,_**

**_And Lost Kids like me are free_**

_Since Heaven will always be where you are Safe and Free._

**_Heaven is a home,_**

**_To Lost Kids like me,_**

**_And Lost Kids like me are free._**

_Because the Lost Ones are the Ones that can always, always be_ Found.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ROTG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Normal

Jack landed back down on the surface of the lake.

During his performance for the Wind Jack had been so swept away with his feelings that they had to be expressed through his very body. He had spun up an aerial dance that even a seasoned gymnast could only hope to achieve.

Bending, twisting, gliding, and leaping he flowed through the motions like the wind that surrounded him and like the water hidden by the icy surface beneath him.

It was truly breath-taking, even overshadowed by bitter-sweetness.

He seemed to come back down to Earth as soon as he touched the surface of the lake. (3)

Jack let out a breath and opened his eyes that he hadn't even realized he'd closed. His gaze lifted to the sky.

"Thanks for being here Wind. I feel much better now." And he did. It felt like he'd just let go of a thousand pound weight that had been dragging him down for awhile now.

But there was something else. Jack got the sinking feeling that someone was watching him . . .

_SNAP! _

"Oh, darn it! Drat!" A feminine voice yelped.

Jack whirled around startled as familiar rainbow feathers tumbled out of the brush. The owner of said feathers sat up from where she had landed on her back and rubbed her head.

"Oww~, that hurt."

"TOOTH?! Wha-huh, h-how long have you been here?!"

Tooth could only smile sheepishly as she once again took to the air, hovering a few meters away from him.

She stuttered nervously, "Heh-heh, umm, well its-"

"Oh, way-to-go in blowing our cover Toothy!" grumbled a rough voice from the brush, which was soon followed by a pair of silver ears.

"BUNNY?!" Jack's mouth hung open. The final three figures also stepped out onto the moonlit pond.

"North? Sandy? A-and Jamie?" All Jack could do was gape.

"Careful Snowflake, or you might catch flies in there." Bunny jabbed. Jack's mouth closed with an audible 'click.' He snapped out of his frozen (4) state, and it was quickly replaced with confusion and indignation.

"_What_ are all of you doing here?!" Jack asked.

Wind blasted air at the back of his hair. Jack turned to look at the swirling air.

"Wind?! You brought them here?! BEHIND MY BACK?!" Wind only sent ripples through the air that sounded like giggling.

He swiped at the chortling air. "Why you slippery, sneaky, little-"

"Jack!" Tooth cut him off.

"Bag of air! Sheesh Tooth, I'm a Guardian. Like I'd ever curse in front of, or even not in front of, a kid."

Tooth giggled nervously and spared a glance at Jamie, who was giving her a curious look.

"Annnd moving on from that topic . . . What in all bloody get out was that?!" Bunny demanded.

It was Jack's turn to look sheepish, and frankly awkward under the stares of the others. He pulled his hood up and turned away.

"I would think it was rather obvious, Kangaroo." Jack muttered bitterly. He clutched his staff tighter to him, leaning on it slightly.

North, sensing the clear distress from the lad, walked around to face Jack and set his far-too-large hands on his shoulders.

"Jack?" The boy looked up at him from beneath the hood. "What troubles you, moy mal'chik?"

"You-Your not upset?" North could only laugh, and Jack's face went from worry to confusion.

"HA! Upset? Jack, if there is anything I am right now upset would be the last thing on list!" Jack stared at him incredulously.

"My boy, if there is anything you have done tonight you have relieved us." North's eyes held the affection a father reserves only for his son.

"I-I have?" Jack felt completely lost.

North's eyes were filled with amusement at the boy's predicament. "I believe that I speak for all of us when I say, Jack, that we too see you as family." He gestured with one arm at the rest of small, yet strange group that hovered at the edge of the frozen water. Each member of said group locked eyes and flashed bright grins at their youngest Guardian.

Let's just say that "overjoyed," "dumb-struck," and "relief-beyond-belief" wouldn't even begin to describe what Jack felt at that moment. He couldn't help it when the tears pricked at his eyes, nor the smile that broke across his alabaster face.

Faster than Wind could carry him, Jack dashed across the ice and slammed into North's large chest which he was immediately embraced in. His emotions were so overwhelming that made it impossible to find the voice to his thoughts right then, but all he could make out were two simple and so, _so _complex words. "Thank You."

Almost as fast as Jack had been, Jamie latched onto Jack's waist. Tooth was quick to do the same to his neck and shoulders with Bunny doing the same opposite her. And finally Sandy took occupation in the space on Jack's back. The Guardians all shared a mutual knowing look. There would be time for questions later. For now, it was just them, the Last Light, and their Guardian of Fun.

_Jack had **yearned** for this._

300 years, and at last _this. _Safe. Surrounded. Comforted. _Seen._

_Home._

Those 300 years were more rough than Jack could ever be able to admit. But now, he had an eternity to look for ward to. There would be trials. And sadness. And difficulties. And pain. But now he knew he would never have to face it alone, or Lost, ever again. _He had a Family._

Sometimes you have to be Lost, to know what it's like to be Found. And other times . . . the people you love the most decide to get lost with you. Jack knew that this is what the Guardians, and Jamie, and all the kids in Burgess did for him. And Heaven really did seem like a home for him.

* * *

**1\. O****H, YES! I did just go there! Two puns in a row!**

**2\. That just popped into my head, totally random, so I put it there anyway.**

**3\. ****Gotcha again with my wonderfully terribly puns!**

**4\. G****otcha again!**

**Oh. My. GOSH!**

**I CANNOT believe it took me THIS long to get this out. ONE WONKIN' YEAR-AND-A-HALF?! **

**Conscience: Well Wolfy, that what happens when Life hits you hard and you procrastinate.**

**Me: SHUT UP INNER ME! (Even though you're right)**

**Hopefully I will get better at managing my time and still be able to write stories on this wonderful website.**

_**Watch out fanfic world, MY IMAGINATION IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE ON YA!**_

**Bless You!**

**~WolfFaith**


End file.
